Second Chance at Love
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: After a talk with his daughter, Vlad remembers how he lost the love of his life a second time. DannyxVlad slash, yaoi. Written in Memory of Hottiegally


**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Summary: After a talk with his daughter, Vlad remembers how he lost the love of his life a second time.**

**Rating: T**

**Inspiration: This is dedicated to HottieGally, who passed away. The daughter is named after her. She loved killing Danny and yaoi fanfictions, so I made a yaoi fanfiction in which Danny is sad and unhappy for her. May she forever rest in peace.**

**Pairings: DannyxVlad**

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Other Notes: Whoever wants to continue this in anyway has my full permission! Just give me credit. You can have Danny come back or Rachel hunt for Danny or WHATEVER.**

* * *

Vlad smiled softly as his daughter made her way down the stairs. Shoulder length black hair bounced as she eagerly hopped down, her boots clunking loudly against the stairs. He frowned as he noticed her outfit. Her white sleeveless shirt was also a crop top and that jean skirt didn't touch the floor, but rather three inches above the knee.

"Change," he said, looking back down at his newspaper as he slowly sipped his coffee. His daughter stomped angrily, knowing she had been caught.

"It's not fair!" she argued, glaring at him with her gray eyes.

"What's not fair exactly?" he asked smoothly as he found an interesting article concerning politics, sipping more coffee.

"You say that I get everything but my eyes from my Mom, but I'm not allowed to show anything off!" she said, walking towards him, her boots loudly clunking against the wood. Maybe he should make her change her shoes too.

"Yes, but you can show off and not look like a hooker at the same time," Vlad scoffed as he glanced up at her.

It was true. His beautiful sixteen year old daughter was almost a mirror image of Daniel. Only difference was that she had Vlad's grey eyes and was, of course, female. Her black hair, the exact same shade as Daniel's with the exact same wildness/hard to control to it, was Vlad's length, only she let it completely down. Her skin was Daniel's beautiful pale and she had Daniel's slender figure. Daniel's nose, Daniel's lips, Daniel's ears, Daniel's personality, his stubbornness, his everything. The only thing she got from Vlad physical and personality wise was his love for reading, his intelligence and his eyes.

"I do NOT look like a hooker!" she yelled, turning on her heel and marching up the stairs. "If it'll shut you up, I'll go change! God, I bet Mom'd be more understanding!"

On her way up, Vlad swore he heard her grumble and mutter something about an lonely old fruit loop. Yes, Daniel's personality indeed.

"I'll have to tell her one day, won't I Daniel?" he asked his black cat. As a response, the cat meowed. Maddie died years ago, and Daniel was replaced a month afterwards. "I know Daniel…I'm just not sure how Rachel would take such a thing."

The cat looked at him and meowed. Vlad put down his newspaper, which the cat took as a sign to climb into the billionaire's warm lap. The cat purred and laid down on his lap and Vlad took another sip of coffee. Vlad smiled and absentmindedly rubbed his fur.

"How am I supposed to tell Rachel the truth about Daniel?" he asked aloud to himself as he drank coffee.

"Dad? Why are you talking to the cat?"

Vlad glared at the snickering teen girl.

"You look much better now," he said, glancing up and down at his daughter. She traded in her crop top sleeveless shirt for a black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. "You may go out."

"Not until you tell me what you've been apparently lying about when it comes to the cat," Rachel replied, picking Daniel off of Vlad's lap. "Is Daniel sick?"

"I was thinking aloud to myself," he replied a bit hotly as he gulped down the rest of his coffee. "You may go out now. And I was talking about a different Daniel."

"Which Daniel? Some guy who works for you?" she asked, sitting at the table, snuggling into Daniel's fur.

"None of your concern. Now run along."

"Tell me!" Rachel insisted, cradling Daniel the cat in her arms.

Vlad stared into his coffee, internally debating. Now was a good time to tell her the truth about her "Mom", but was she ready to receive the news? He looked up at Rachel's expecting gaze. Taking a deep sigh, he nodded.

"Daniel is your father," he revealed. She looked completely taken aback.

"Was I adopted?" she asked.

"No."

"Did…did Mom have an affair?" she whispered.

"No. Daniel and I are both your father."

Rachel chuckled.

"You feeling okay Dad?" she asked, smiling at the joke. Vlad just rose an eyebrow at her. "Dad, two guys can't make a baby."

"Baby, do you know how some ghosts have special powers that only they, or few possess? Like your Ghostly Wail? "

"Yeah," she replied. "What about it?"

"Love, Daniel had the Ghostly Wail and the ability to naturally produce children," Vlad explained to her. "Daniel is your mother."

"Did Mo-my other dad, really leave you, or are you lying about that too?" Rachel asked a bit hotly.

"Yes Rae, Daniel really did leave me," Vlad replied, biting his lower lip before gulping down the rest of the coffee.

"Why?"

Vlad wished she didn't ask that. That was the one question he was dreading; the one question that he was hoping he never had to answer. The answer hurt. It hurt because he knew that the question of why Daniel left him wouldn't have to be asked if Vlad was simply a better boyfriend.

"He was…unhappy," Vlad stated simply after a moment of thinking.

"Why was he unhappy?"

"Aren't you going to be late meeting your little friends?" Vlad asked, changing the subject as he glanced at the clock to prevent looking at Rachel.

"I am!" Rachel lied, standing up. Normally, she would hang around and pester him to death until he told her, but this time…it was different. She never saw her dad this upset or…broken before. Maybe it was time to go meet up with Lilith and Tucker Jr. at the Nasty Burger now.

As soon as Rachel left, Vlad stood up and rinsed out his coffee cup, the memories of what happened that fateful day came to mind.

_Danny smiled as he cradled his newborn daughter close to him._

"_Coochy coochy coo!" he said, rocking her and tickling his stomach. The baby just stared, too little to quite understand. "Vlad, isn't she a beauty?"_

"_Only because she looks just like you," Vlad teased, kissing Daniel's cheek before kissing Rachel's forehead. _

"_When are you going to tell the public about her?" Daniel asked, bouncing her softly as he began to pace with the baby in her arms._

"_I'm not going to," Vlad replied. Daniel froze and stared._

"_Vlad…are you ever going to tell the public about us?" Daniel asked, a bit hesitant. Vlad stared at Daniel's wide blue eyes, threatening to cry._

"_I don't know," he said, biting his lip. "It's a big decision and move love."_

"_Don't lie to me," Daniel hissed. "You're ashamed to be labeled as gay by the public. That's it…isn't it?"_

_When Vlad didn't answer, Daniel took a deep breath and bounced the baby more._

"_Vlad, do you even love me?" _

"_What?" Vlad asked, staring at Daniel as he began to set their daughter into the crib. _

"_Do you love me?" Daniel repeated, staring at him, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_Vlad did something he now regretted more than anything. If he could go back in time and change anything, he would have changed his response._

"_Oh my god. Not this argument again Daniel please!" Vlad groaned. Years later, Vlad finally noticed how incredibly hurt Daniel was. _

_Daniel choked on a sob as he pushed Vlad out of the doorway and walked quickly down the hallway. Vlad immediately followed._

"_Daniel? Daniel! What are you doing?"_

"_Packing," Daniel yelled back as he stormed into their room._

"_For what!" Vlad called back, rushing into the room behind him. _

"_Vlad I'm leaving," Daniel snapped back. Vlad watched, almost in a daze, as Daniel began to grab a suitcase and put some of his clothing in._

"_Why?" he asked. Vlad had a feeling that he would just come back a few hours later._

"_Vlad, I gave up everything for you. I gave up a great relationship with my parents, sister and friends to come live with you. I gave up ghost-hunting to be with you more. I gave up a job at NASA because it would have meant being away from you a lot. I gave you my virginity, my heart and we JUST HAD a DAUGHTER Vlad! And you basically just said that you don't love me? I can't take this anymore."_

_Vlad didn't reply as Daniel zipped his filled suitcase._

"_You can have Rachel, you can have all the money and everything. I don't care. You don't even care enough to make our relationship public and you don't want to kiss or hold hands in public for fear people would know that we're a couple," Daniel said before finishing the rest of his statement with a sob. "And if you actually cared…you wouldn't have let me pack."_

_Daniel picked up the suitcase and pushed Vlad out of the way. Vlad didn't move until he heard Daniel start his car. Vlad dashed to the window and saw Daniel pull out of the driveway and then…he was gone._

Vlad had expected Daniel to come back before dinner. When he didn't show up the next day, Vlad decided that Daniel had just been madder than normal. Then another day passed. Then a week, then a month rolled around before more months passed. It turned into a year, and after five years passed, Vlad finally got the message.

Daniel wasn't kidding.


End file.
